Seme or Uke?
by Itou kyuu-chan
Summary: Naruto mulai menanggapi Sasuke, ia menantang Sasuke untuk datang ke toko bunganya. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? akankan Naruto berhasil menjadi seme, atau sebaliknya? hm.. silahkan ikuti. Warning YAOI! chapter 5 update! maaf update-nya lama...
1. Chapter 1

**Salam kenal semua! saya datang dengan fic baru nih!(padahal yang lain belum selesai) hehe.. maaf untuk minna yang nunggu fic saya (kalo ada)... ini fic yaoi pertamaku, maklum kalo aneh ya! Oh ya, ucapan terima kasih untuk cnara-chan yang udah ngusulin fic ini biar yaoi, hehe...**

**happy reading minna!**

**tambahan, disini Naruto kelas satu, dan yang lain kelas 2, Kisame kelas 3.**

**Seme or Uke...?**

**By: cmina-chan namiuzukage**

**disclamer: Masashi kishimoto**

**warning: ooc, gaje, yaoi, typo, dll.**

**Rated: t**

**genre: romance**

**terinspirasi dari komik life+b by Ichikawa show/shou**

**tapi tenang beda jauh,kok!**

**chapter 1**

**enjoy it!**

SET!

BRAKK!

"Point!" ujar seorang guru olahraga SMU Konohagakure, Guy-sensei.

Namikaze Naruto baru saja mengalahkan seorang pemuda yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar darinya, Kisame Hosigaki. Senpai yang dihormatinya. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kisame yang terjatuh.

"Senpai tidak apa?" tanyanya tersenyum, lalu menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Kau cepat berkembang, Naruto! Saat pertama kali kau datang kemari, aku dapat dengan mudah menjatuhkanmu dalam 3 detik!"

"Ah... Senpai terlalu hanya sebuah kebetulan...!"

"Jangan merendah begitu! Aku tahu kau sudah menguasai seluruh jenis olahraga dalam seminggu.""Eum... "Eum... arigatou, senpai!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum benar-benar membuatny basah kuyup, walau sebenarnya juga menambah ketampanannya.

"Kyaa... Naruto-kun keren!" seru para gadis yang merupakan anggota fans club Naruto.

"Hai..." Naruto melambai kearah mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Aah... dia melambai kearahku." ujar seorang gadis dengan ge-ernya. Lalu...

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK! semua gadis jatuh pingsan.

"Hoi... Naruto! Kau tambah hebat saja!" ujar Kiba sambil melemparkan sebuah botol air mineral kearah Naruto. Naruto menangkapmya dengan mudah, lalu meminumnya sampai setengah.

"Ah... terima kasih, Senpai!" ujarnya. Kiba yang datang bersama dengan Shino mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Dua hari lagi ada rapat OSIS. Kau baru diterima, kan?" tanya Shino. Naruto mengangguk, lalu tersenyum.

"Apa benar, hanya aku murid kelas satu yang diterima?" tanya Naruto memastikan, Kiba mengangguk.

"Banyak murid kelas dua yang ikut mendaftar jadi, peluang murid kelas satu kecil."ucap Kiba. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, sebelum Shino membuka suara.

"Jadi, Naruto... apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk para gadis yang jatuh pingsan dengan gambar love dimata mereka.

"Oh... aku lupa. Bisa tolong bantu aku membawa mereka ke UKS?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Namikaze-san!" ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat dengan tanda didahiny. Oh...jangan lupa, dadanya yang... wow.

"Iya, Sensei?" jawab Naruto santai. Tsunade—wanita berambut pirang pucat—yang merupakan kepala sekolah SMU Konohagakure, menatap tajam Naruto.

"Sudah kuperingatkan, kan? Jangan tebar pesona di lingkungan sekolah!" serunya kesal. Naruto hanya tersenyum tak kaku.

"Tsunade-sensei... saya tidak pernah berniat tebar pesona!" jawab Naruto dengan innocent-nya. Tsunade semakin menatap Naruto tajam.

"Lalu... apa maksudmu melambai tadi? Hah?!"

"Eh... melambai?"

"Ya... banyak saksi mata disana. Bahkan aku yakin, Inuzuka-san dan Aburame-san yang membantumu mengangkut mereka—gadis-gadis pingsan—juga melihatmu melambai..."

"Oh... itu maksud anda, Sensei. Saya 'kan, hanya berusaha bersikap baik pada mereka... dan, anda tidak boleh menggunakan kata 'mengangkut' untuk mereka, bukan?"

"Heh, Namikaze-san... aku sangat mengemnal orang tuamu. Akan kukatakan pada Tou-sanmu tentang hal ini..."ancam Tsunade. Naruto tersenyum.

"Tou-san tidak akan marah." ujarnya penuh percaya tersenyum licik.

"Memohonlah. Karena aku juga akan mengatakannya pada Nyonya Namikaze."

Glekkk! Naruto menelan ludah. Tsunade menyeringai'

"T-Tsunade-sensei..."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak akan... mengulangnya lagi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah sekaligus toko bunga 'Flower Shop: MiKuNa' milik Kushina Namikaze. Rasanya ia benar-benar tidak ingin pulang. Karena kalau ia pulang...

"Naru-chan!" panggilan manis dari sang ibu, membuat Naruto merinding. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja... sang ibu membawa dua pasang baju maid ditangannya.

"Kaa-san sudah menjahitkan dua pasang baju untukmu!" serunya lagi. Naruto tampak meringis, ia menangis dalam hati. Memang, sudah dari enam tahun lalu ia melakukan sebuah kegiatan dirumahnya. Yaitu, menjaga toko bumga milik Kushina, dengan berpakaian seperti seorang gadis.

"Kaa-san..." erang Naruto.

CLINGG! mata Kushina bersinar, aura hitam tampak keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Naru-chan... kau ingat perjanjiannya, kan?"

"Kaa-san..."

"Pakai cepat! Akan ada yang mengambil pesanannya lima menit lagi!"

BRAKK! Naruto terjatuh dengan lebay-nya. Meratapi nasibnya, sudah terlahir sebagai anak Kushina. Perjanjian sialan itu. Perjanjian dimana ia bertaruh dengan Kushina untuk mendapatkan perhatian seorang gadis.

Flashback: on.

Kejadiannya terjadi saat Naruto dan Kushina sedang berjalan-jalan ke Konoha Departement Store.

"Naru-chan... jangan beli mainan terus. Naru-chan kekanak-kanakan, deh! padahal sudah kelas 3 SD. Mana ada cewek yang suka..." keluh Kushina. Naruto tersenyum terhadap robot yang ia pegang. Bagus, ujarnya dalam hati. Naruto menoleh pada ibunya.

"Naru populer, kok! Setiap hari Naru dapat surat cinta dari temen-temen sekelas!" ujarnya penuh percaya diri. Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, masa' Kaa-san gak percaya sama Naru, sih?"

"Oke, kita buktikan. Disana ada cewek cantik berambut hitam. Taklukan dia. Kalu Naru gak bisa, Naru harus membantu Kaa-san menjaga toko bunga dengan gaun maid."

"Oke, deal... tapi kalau Naru menang, Kaa-san harus beliin setiap mainan yang Naru minta. Oke?"

"Deal." dengan begitu dimulailah pertarungan antara Kushina dan Naruto. Dengan santainya naruto mendekati sang gadis cantik itu.

"Hai..." sapanya. Gadis berambut hitam itu menoleh.

"Hai..." balasnya. Naruto tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Naruto." ucapny. Gadis itu tersenyum miring lalu membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

"U—"

"... Ke-chan! kamu kemana saja? Ibu cemas sekali!" ujar seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam sebahu, sambil berlari kecil menghampiri sang gadis.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Nii-san sedang memilih robot untuk dimodifikasi, aku menunggunya disini. Kaa-san pergi makan duluan saja, Tou-san sedang menunggu." ujar gadis itu manis. Ibu gadis itu tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut anaknya pelan.

"Ya sudah. Kaa-san pergi dulu. Jangan jauh-jauh dari Nii-san, ya! eh... apa itu yang kau pegang?" tanya sang ibu behitu sadar sang anak memegang sebuah boneka Barbie berwarna pink di tangannya.

"Dia tadi jatuh... jadi kuambil. Kasihan kalau diinjak." katannya manis, dengan wajah tersipu. Sang ibu tersenyum, lalu pergi menunggalkan sang anak setelah menciumnya pipinya sekilas. Merasa melupakan sesuatu, gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto yang menunggunya.

"Oh ya, namaku—"

"Uke, kan? Namamu aneh juga! tapi tak apalah. Boleh kupanggil Uke-chan?"

"Bukan..."

"Tidak boleh? Bagaimana kalau Ke-chan?"

"Bukan. Maksudku..."

"Atau Uke saja?"

Plakkk!

Uke menampar pipi kanan Naruto, sehingga meninggalkan bekas berupa cap tangan berwarna merah.

"Ukh.."

"Baka!" ucap sang gadis, lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Saat Naruto mengejarnya, gadis itu melemparnya boneka Barbie pink dan berlari pergi.

"Auch... eh, boneka?" gumam Naruto.

"Haha..." tawa Kushina meledak seketika.

"Eh, Kaa-san?"

"Naru 'kan hari, Naru dapat surat cinta dari temen-temen sekelas." ejek Kushina dengan menirukan suara Naruto.

"Jadi... bagaimana, Naru-chan? Janji tetap janji, kan?"

"Eh...?"

" Naru gak berani?"

"T-tentu saja Maru berani. Hanya membantu Kaa-san menjaga toko, kan?"

"Dengan pakaian maid." tambah Kushina. Naruto mengangguk mantap. Tidak masalah baginya pakai pakaian perempuan. Karena saat Kushina mengandung Naruto, Mito—nenek Naruto—mengira Kushina akan melahirkan seorang anak perempuan, jadi ia membelikan segala perlengkapan untuk perempuan, dengan pakaian perempuan yang complete. Dari pakaian bayi, batita, balita, sampai anak-anak. Namun, karena tak tahan, saat Naruto masuk SD, Minato membelikannya pakaian lelaki tulen. Oh ya, jangan lupa, Mito juga membelikan Naruto berbagai boneka barbie, mendekorasi kamar Naruto agar bernuansa pink, lalu seprai naruto yang juga bergambar princess. Sewaktu Naruto beranjak SD, Minato membuang segala benda milik Naruto yang mencerminkan seorang gadis, dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Tentu saja menggantinya dengan yang kelakian. Namun, terkadang Kushina usil memekaikan Naruto pakaian cewek yang ia jahit sendiri, memotretnya, dan memamerkan ke tetangga.

Flashback off.

"Hu... hu..." sesalnya. Memang duku ia tak masalah namun, saat menginjak bangku SMP, Naruto ketahuan teman-teman cowoknya saat menggunakan pakaian maid. Ia ditertawakan lalu trauma dan gak masuk sekolah seminggu. Dan saat itulah, ia baru tahu kalau cowok yang memakai pakaian cewek disebut... BANCI.

Ia mengurung dirinya dikamar, dan mogok makan selama satu setengah hari.

Ia hanya membiarkan Minato masuk kekamarnya.

Ia sekarang mengerti, kenapa Minato selalu melarangnya memakai pakaian cewek.

Akhirnya setelah bersusah payah selama lima hari, Minato berhasil memujuk anak semata wayangnya itu untuk kembali ke sekolah. Dan setelah itu, muncullah kejadian-kejadian aneh.

Teman-teman cowoknya mulai menyatakan perasaan mereka pada Naruto.

"Hah... kenangan pahit." gumamnya. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri, dan langsung menuju kamarnya untuk berdandan ala perempuan. Yah... cuma memakai baju maid dan pakai rambut palsu saja, sih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Seorang pemuda datang dengan wajah stoic-nya.

"Aku ingin mengambil pesanan.!" ujarnya datar. Dari gaya berpakaiannya, mungkin dia mahasiswa, pikir Naruto.

"Pesanan milik Uchiha, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil mencari nama Uchiha diantara banyaknya pesanan.

"Hn."

"Hn itu, iya atau tidak?"

"Hn."

"Maaf, bisa bicara lebih jelas?"

"Hn. Iya." jawab Sasuke sedikit malu. Gadis ini benar-benar manis, dan ia membuat dirinya sendiri malu di hadapan gadis itu.

"Yap, ini dia... pesanan milik Uchiha. Datang lagi, ya!" ujar Naruto riang. Senyumnya tampak terus melekat dibibir manisnya.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke. Pemuda berambut Raveb itu lalu pergi meninggalkan toko bunga 'flower Shop: MiKuNa'.

"sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya." ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

"apa mungkin kakak kelas, ya?" lanjutnya lagi. Bisa gawat kalau begitu. Ia segera menepis pikiran itu.

"Huwaa... pakaian ini benar-benar panas!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Naruto! rapat OSIS dipercepat, menjadi hari ini.." ucap Kiba. Ia pagi-pagi datang kekelas Naruto hanya untuk memberitahu Naruto tentang pengumuman ini. Baik sekali bukan?

"Oh... ya, Senpai. Terima kasih. Oh iya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan..." ucap Naruto.

"Ingin tanya apa?"

"Anu... disekolah ini, ada yang bernama Uchiha, tidak?"

"Oh.. maksudmu, sasuke?"

"S-Sasuke?"

"Iya. Ketua OSIS kita."

APAAAAA?! jangan-jangan pemuda yang kemarin adalah... SASUKE?! pantas saja ia merasa seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Memangnya ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kiba khawatir. Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba saja berubah pucat.

"Ti-tidak Senpai. H-hanya teringat dengan anjingku dirumah. Aku lupa memberi makan Pakkun." ujarnya gugup. Kiba mengangguk-angguk. Ia tak heran melihat ekspresi Naruto yang berlebihan, karena ia juga bergitu terhadap Akamaru, anjing kesayangannya.

"Oh... teiepon saja ibumu. Minta tolong padanya untuk memberi makan Pa..., Pa siapa?"

"P-Pakkun, Senpai," jawab Naruto tambah gugup.

"Pakkun?" ulang Kiba.

"I-iya..."

"Oh... ya sudah. Dah!" salam Kiba. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Fyuuhh.." Naruto menghela nafas. Untung Kiba tak menyadarinya. Naruto mana punya anjing. Pakkun itu adalah anjing milik Kakashi-sensei.

'Pakkun? Pakkun... Pakkun... Pakkun... perasaan aku pernah mendengarnya. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil'. Kakinya menaiki anak tangga satu per satu sambil mengingat-ingat.

'Pakkun... jangan-jangan...'

TBC...

Selamat tahun baru 2014!

haha... bagaimana? Gaje, ya?

maaf sebelumnya, karena belum melanjutkan fic gaje saya lainnya.

Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca...

mohon reviewnya ya!

salam, cmina-chan sayang ibu.


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna! terima kasih udah mampir ke fic saya!

ucapan terima kasih buat Guest, Hanzawa kay, Azurradeva, Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Cnaru-chan namiuzukage, Siihat namikaze natsumi, Cnara-chan namiuzukage, .184, dan BlackRose783. Balasan review lewat pm ya!

Saya minta maaf karena kemrin banyak kata yang ilang jadi ceritanya gak nyambung. Akan saya coba biar typonya gak banyak.. balasan review ynga gak log in dibawah!

happy reading minna!

**Seme or Uke...?**

**by: Cmina-chan namiuzukage**

**disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning: yaoi, gaje, miss typo, dll**

**Genre: romance, humor**

**rated: t**

**terinspirasi dari life+b karya ichikawa show/shou tapi beda jauh, kok!**

**Chapter 2**

**enjoy it!**

'Pakkun? Pakkun... Pakkun... Pakkun... perasaan aku pernah mendengarnya. Sepertiny ada yang ganjil.' batin Kiba. Kakinya menaiki anak tangga satu per satu sambil mengingat-ingat. 'Pakkun... jangan-jangan...'

"Hoi, Inuzuka!" panggil seseorang dibawah tangga. Kiba berhenti dan menoleh. Padahal ia baru saja hampir mengingat sesuatu tentang Pakkun.

"Apa, Uchiha?" tanyanya sedikit kesal. Sasuke. Nama si pemuda yang memanggilnya.

"Kau tahu, murid kelas satu yang ikut OSIS?"

"Y, Namikaze Na—"

"Oh, Namikaze, ya?" potong Sasuke. Kiba mendengus kesal

"Sudah diberitahu rapatnya dipercepat menjadi hari ini?" tanya Sasuke angkuh.

"Sudah." jawab Kiba acuh.

"Hmm.. sayang sekali. Jamnya juga kupercepat 30 menit. Beritahu dia dan anak-anak lain." Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kiba.

"Heii, kenapa tidak lewat pengumuman saja, sih?!" geram Kiba.

"Malas." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dasar sialan!" teriak Kiba begitu Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat.

"Huh... tapi tak apalah. Aku tinggal memberitahu yang lain lewat sms, lalu ketempat Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRINNGG!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburanmenuju kantin. Tapi, tidak untuk Naruto. Baginya kantin itu adalah tempat paling mengerikan di sekolah ini. Kenapa? Karena semua orang berkumpul menjadi satu, sesak-sesakkan, dorong-dorongan, dan lainnya. Bahkan sering kali Naruto terjambak, tercakar, tertonjok, oke... ditonjok. Mana mungkin orang tak sengaja menonjok sampai orang yang ditonjok lebam disemua tempat.

"Hai, Naruto-kun! mau makan bersama?" tanya beberapa orang gadis sambil membawa bekal mereka. Naruto mendongak lalu tersenyum.

"Maaf, tolong jangan menggangguku! Aku sedang belajar." ujar Naruto ramah ia kemudian kembali membaca bukunya. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik berambut merah marun mendekatinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ah, kudengar Naru-kun selalu mendapat nilai sempurna. Tak perlu belajar lagi, kan?" pujuk Karin. Naruto tersenyumlalu menepis halus tangan Karin yang bergelanyut manja di lengannya.

"Maaf, Karin-senpai... aku butuh belajar." jawabnya halus. Karin memasang wajah cemberut. "Ya, sudah! belajar saja sampai tua!" teriak Karin sambil melempar buku yang sedang Naruto baca kearah pintu. Gadis itu lalu pergi tanpa merasa salah sedikit pun.

Naruto menghela nafas. Untung ia masih sabar menghadapi gadis seperti Karin. Kalau tidak, sudah ia teriaki, dan ia dorong kasar, saat Karin mengatakan hal yang menjengkelkan, atau pun bergelanyut manja dilengannya.

Tepat saat ia ingin mengambil buku kimianya, seseorang dengan bau khasnya, terlebih dahulu mengmbilnya. Kiba.

"Pasti berat jadi kau." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia menyodorkan buku kimia yang tadi diambilnya ke Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Senpai!" Naruto mengambil buku kimianya dari tangan Kiba.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah?" kau tinggal berteriak dan berkata kasar padanya. Agar dia menjauhimu, kan?"

"Aku tak bisa." jawab naruto singkat."Dulu... Kaa-san pernah memarahiku karena nilai ujianku yang kosong." Naruto mulai bercerita.

"Kosong?" ulang Kiba.

"Ya, karena aku marah. Saat itu aku tidak dibelikan mainan. Jadi aku marah dan tidak mengisi ulanganku sama sekali." jelas Naruto. Kiba mengangguk-angguk.

"Kaa-san memarahiku, dan aku bilang aku tidak ingin memiliki Ibu sepertinya.." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Kiba terdiam. Naruto mengambil nafas, bersiap-siap untuk bicara.

"Lalu ia menangis dalam diam dikamarnya. Ia tahu ucapan itu hanya emosi sesaat, tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyakitinya. Dia menangis. Itu pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis seumur hidup. Lalu aku berjanji pada diriku... kalau ia berhenti menangis, aku tidak akan kasar pada perempuan manapun." Naruto mengatakannya sambil menunduk, menatap buku kimianya yang berisikan rumus-rumus rumit. "Konyol, bukan?" ujarnya lagi, lalu menatap Kiba.

"Tidak juga. Karena... aku juga begitu." ujar Kiba. Naruto menatap Kiba dengan pandangan sedikit tak percaya.

"Senpai... juga?"

"Yah... kami sering bertengkar, sih! Tapi aku juga sama, aku takut melihat air matanya." Kiba menatap langit cerah hari ini. Hangat, pikirnya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku juga. Aku tetap sering berpikiran, knapa aku memiliki ibu sepertinya. Ibu itu sungguh mengerikan, ya!" keluh Naruto. Kiba mengangguk.

"Setuju."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian Naruto membuka suara.

"Jadi... Senpai mau ngomong apa?" tanya Naruto. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Kiba baru sadar akan tujuannya yang sebenarnya datang kemari.

"Rapat dipercepat 30 menit." singkat Kiba.

"Ha?! berarti, 30 menit sebelum bel pulang sekolah?"

"Ya."

"Cih.. aku ketinggalan pelajaran Kurenai-sensei.. Sial!" ucap Naruto lesu. Kiba tertawa.

"Kau tak senang? Aku malah senang terbebas dari Orochimaru-sensei. Ia terus menyinggung tentang ular. Membosankan."

"Hm... mungkin kalau aku ditempat Senpai aku juga sama. Mungkin."

"Mungkin?" ulang Kiba.

"Aku suka belajar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oii... Naruto! kau dipanggil Guy-sensei, tuh!" panggil Lee. Naruto menoleh. Guy-sensei? Ada apa Guy-sensei memanggilnya? Ia 'kan, sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang OSIS. Rapat dimulai 5 menit lagi.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Lee, kemudian berjalan beriringan dengannya menuju ruang olahraga.

"Ada apa Guy-sensei memanggilku?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri." balas Lee.

Akhirny pemuda berselisih satu tahun itu pun, sampai di ruang olahraga. Terlihat sang guru yang berpakaian serba hijau sedang berdiri membelakangi Naruto dan Lee.

"Anu... Guy-sensei. Naruto sudah sampai." ujar Lee ragu-ragu. Guy menoleh perlahan-lahan. Ditatapnya tajam Naruto.

"Kau..." desisnya.

SET!

"Huwaaa! Naruto-kun kau harus ikut lomba lari atletik, ya! Mau, ya! Mau, ya! Mau, ya! Ya? Ya? Ya?" pujuk Guy dengan tatapan mata memelas versi Guy. Sang guru dengan kecepatan kilat, tiba-tiba berbalik dan naik kegendongan Naruto.

"S-Sensei..."

"Ya? Ya? Apa?" jawab Guy antusias.

"J-jangan m-menatapku s-seperti i-itu..." ujar Naruto gugup. Guy melihat sekitar. Melihat Lee, anak-anak lain yang kebetulan lewat, beberapa pemuda yang sedang membawa bola basket, dan... Naruto. Semua memandangnya aneh. Ia lalu langsung berdiri menjauhi Naruto.

"Ehem... bagaimana, Naruto-kun? Mau ikut?" tanya Guy dengan suara tegasnya. Ia kemudian menatap siswa-siswi yang masih memandangnya aneh.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Sana pergi! Hush! hush!" Sungguh. Ia malu sekali.

"Anu... kenapa tidak Lee-senpai saja?" tanya Naruto hati-hati. Takut sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Guy menatap Naruto tajam, lalu menangis.

"Sebenarnya itu mauku! tapi lawannya kali ini Gaara dari SMU Sunagakure. Lee tidak bisa menang melawannya, jadi Nona Tsunade merekomendasikanmu!" ujar Guy masih menangis.

"Eh... Tsunade-baasan merekomendasikanku?" ulang Naruto. Guy nengangguk mantap.

"Berjuanglah Naruto, kau pasti bisa!" seru Lee sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas. Ia juga memakai sebuah ikat kepala bertuliskan 'Fighting' di kepalanya.

Guy menatap Lee terharu. Lee juga menatap Sensei kesayangannya dengan tatapan yang sama. Lalu...

"Guy-sensei!" ujar Lee lebay, sambil berlari ke arah Guy. Begitu pula dengan Guy, ia terus berlari ke arah Lee sambil menyerukan namanya.

"Lee!" akhirnya, mereka pun berpelukan. Seperti Te*****ies.

"Oh, muridku... kau sungguh mulia... kau mendukung orang yang sudah merebut tempatmu!" ujar Guy tak kalah lebay dengan Lee.

"Ehem.." Naruto mengacaukan acara peluk-pelukan antar guru dan murid itu. Guy dan Lee refleks langsung menjauh.

"Ehem.. jadi bagaimana, Naruto? Mau ikut?" tanyanya dengan suara tegasnnya—lagi.

"Eumm... baiklah. Tapi Sensei yang beri tahu Kakashi-sensei, ya! Dia wali kelasku." jawa Naruto pasrah. Ia kemudian melirik arloji di tangan kirinya.

Astaga. Ia terlambat 8 menit.

'Sialan!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Maaf Sensei, Senpai, saya permisi dulu. Ada rapat OSIS." setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia langsung berlari menuju ruang OSIS.

'Sial. Semoga belum dimulai..'

BRAAKK!

Pintu ruangan OSIS terbuka dengan kasar. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda tampan berambut jabrik dengan wajah cemas. Semua yang berada diruangan memandang Naruto heran.

"Maaf, Senpai-Senpai... tadi ada masalah dalam perjalanan kemari." ujarnya sambil menunduk-nunduk.

"Heiii... sudah, duduk saja, Naruto! rapatnya belum dimulai!" ujar Kiba segera menghampiri Naruto dan menariknya untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" ujar Kiba setelah mereka duduk.

"Maaf, Senpai. Soalnya aku takut telat. Pasti semua akan menganggapku sombong. Aku tak mau dibenci!" Kiba memutar bola matanya. Anak yang benar-benar baik, pikirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa rapatny belum dimulai? Sudah lewat 9 menit, lho!" Naruto melirik arlojinya, lalu menunjukannya pada Kiba.

"Biasa. Si bodoh itu pasti tertidur, dan si bodoh yang satu lagi memang suka terlambat."

"Maksud Senpai, siapa?"

"Nara Shikamaru, ia selalu tertidur setiap waktu. Dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah menganggap ini penting. Tapi siapa pun yang datang terlambat setelah dia, akan dia beri hukuman."

Degg!

'Aku lupa... pasti si teme akan datang kemari! sial!'

"Nara adalah wakil, dan Uchiha adalah ketuanya, mereka selalu datang terlambat. menyu—" Kiba masih meneruskan ucapannya, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari keadaan Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Naruto terdiam. Masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke menyadari kalau ia adalah gadis yang kemarin? lalu ia membocorkannya ke semua orang. Lalu ia diejek, diberi surat cinta oleh teman cowoknya, dibenci semua cewek, diberi tatapan jijik oleh guru, dan—.

"Hoiiii, kau kenapa, Naruto? Kau kenapa, sih? Sakit?" Kiba sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto untuk menyadarkan pemuda bermata Sapphire itu.

"H-ha? Apa Senpai? Aku kenapa? Sakit? Iya. Aku sakit!" cerocos Naruto. Kiba cengo. 'Dasar.' batinnya.

"Dari pagi, kau aneh... sepertinya ada sesuatu antara kau dan Sasuke. Dari pagi, begitu aku menyebutkan nama Sasuke, kau langsung pucat."

"T-tidak Senpai... sungguh! bahkan aku yakin ia tak mengenaliku." sanggah Naruto. Benar, kan? Ia tak boleh berpikiran negatif dulu. Memangnya Sasuke akan menyadarinya? Belum tentu juga Sasuke mengingat wajah gadis yang kemari.

"Lalu... kenapa? Apa ada masalah di keluargamu? Atau ibumu sakit?"

"A-ah... bukan begitu Senpai. Tadi pagi aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku lupa memberi makan Pakkun."

"Aku juga sudah bilang, kan? Telepon ibumu. Minta tolong padanya untuk memberinya makan... Pakkun?!" tiba-tiba Kiba berteriak dengan nada tinggi.

"I-iya, kenapa?"

"Bukankah Pakkun itu adalah nama anjing Kakashi-sensei? iya, kan?"

"O-oh ya? B-benarkan itu? S-sepertinya nama anjingku dan nama anjing Kakashi-sensei sama, ya! Ha-ha..." Naruto tertawa garing.

"Bagaimana rupanya?"

"Apa?"

"Pakkun. Apa warnanya?"

"W-warna?"

"Iya. Bulunya."

"Wa-warnanya..." naruto gugup tingkat tinggi. 'Kami-sama, bagaimana ini? Masa' aku bohong lagi? tolong aku... Kami-sama!' Naruto membatin. Sepertinya doanya dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama... karena...

"Heiii, ketua datang!" teriak seseorang. Kiba dan Naruto terpaksa menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. 'Fyuuh... Syukurlah! terima kasih, Kami-sama...' Naruto merasa lega, karena ia tak perlu berbohong lagi.

Tunggu!

Ketua? Sasuke? Datang?! APAAA?!

'Bagaimana ini? apa aku harus lari? sial!" batinnya. Sumpah. Rasanya ia ingin mengambil pulpen di tasnya, lalu harakiri saat itu juga. Walau mustahil dilakukan dengan pulpen.

""Baiklah... kita mulai rapatnya." ujar Sasuke santai. Seakan-akan ia tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun telah telat 30 menit. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik ikut pelajaran, kan?

"Festival sekolah akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi. Nona Tsunade menyuruh OSIS untuk memperlihatkan pertunjukan yang spektakuler. Ada usul?" tanya Sasuke. Kiba sweatdrop. 'Seenaknya saja orang ini... gak pernah mikir!' batinnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat Drama?" usus Shikamaru yang tadi datang bersama Sasuke.

"Drama?"

"Malas, ah!"

"Menyusahkan!"

"Kenapa tidak Band, saja?" tanya para anggota OSIS. Ruangan mulai ricuh.

"Yah... dari 5 tahun yang lalu, kudengar OSIS selalu menampilkan pertunjukan Band, jadi, lebih baik kita lakukan yang berbeda." ujar Shikamaru sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Apa-apaan? memangnya mau buat drama apa?" seru Kiba mulai emosi. Semua mata tertuju pada Kiba.

"Senpai..." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Kiba yang tempramen. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. 'Dia... gadis itu?'

"Yah... aku sih, terserah. Tapi aku mengusulkan untuk menampilkan cerita tentang... Cinderella." ujar Shikamaru.

"Apaa? memangnya siapa yang jadi Cinderella?"

"Iya. Anggota OSIS 'kan, cowok semua!"

"Iya, Cinderella 'kan cewek, ditindas, feminim, siapa yang mau, coba?"

"SETUJU!"

"Yang lain saja!" ruangan kembali ricuh. Bahkan anggota OSIS yang tadinya tidak ikut-ikutan protes, sekarang ikut. Sama sekali tidak ada yang setuju, begitu pula Naruto. Namun...

"Aku setuju..." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Semua mata berpindah menatapnya.

"Apa?! siapa yang jadi Cinderellanya?" tanya Deidara. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Kita voting. Semuanya menuliskan sebuah nama dikertas, lalu siapa yang paling banyak, dialah... Cinderella." ujar Sasuke tajam. Semua langsung menatap tajam Naruto, pemuda itu langsung merinding.

'Mati aku.' Naruto berani bersumpah ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum licik. Tapi, mengapa Sasuke tidak menyebarkannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah semua anggota OSIS menuliskan sebuah nama di secarik kertas, kini giliran Shikamaru yang mengumumkan hasilnya.

"Cih... mendokusai." ucapnya saat melihat namanya juga tercantum.

"Uzumaki Nagato, satu suara, Akasuna Sasori, dua suara, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Deidara, dan aku... tiga suara, Uchiha Sasuke 10 suara, dan dua puluh suara utuk... Namikaze!"

***TBC***

Haha... bagaimana?

Readers yang terhormat, Cmina mau minta saran, cmina masih bingung pairnya SasuNaru atau NaruSasu... mohon kasih suara. suara terbanyak bakal cmina ikutin

REVIEW please!

balasan Review yang gak log in.

Guest: Nangis? aduh, makasih buat Reviewnya, ya! Ini udah dilanjutin. Minta sarannya, ya! SasuNaru atau NaruSasu?

salam,:D


	3. chapter 3

Haloo, minna! chapter 3 udah update, nih!

Maaf buat yang udah ngusulin NaruSasu, kayaknya ini bakal jadi fic SasuNaru, deh!

Ucapan terima kasih buat YukiMiku, Dobe SiFujo, Fuu Tachibana, Atarashi Mizki, Harukichi Ajibana, PlisPlisPlis, Tara, Guest, Kirei- neko, Azurradeva, Yeruyerudaru, Hitomi Kouun-jiyuu, Laluna, Satsuki Naruhi, Setsuna sena, LemonTea07, Fic freak, Sany Migyukharin, Qnantazefanya, Kuro no Shiroi, Kitsune Syhufellrs, puja911, Kagura Amaya, Shi, titan-miauw, kazeryuu-hime, 0706, Nsfans, Yuzuru, Kkhukhukhukhudatebayo, leehyunseok99, 60, hanzawa kay, minyak tanah, Miss Ara, Nighmare, .9, Tsunayoshi Yuzuru, dan BlackRose783 (maaf klo ada yang blm disebut).

Okeh... cerita dimulai!

Happy reading minna-san!

**Seme or Uke...?**

**By: Cmina-chan namiuzukage**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Gaje, Miss type, dll.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rated: T**

**terinspirasi dari Life+b karya Ichikawa show/shou, tapi beda jauh, kok!**

**Chapter 3**

**enjoy it!**

"Uzumaki Nagato, 1 suara. Akasuna Sasori, 2 suara. Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Deidara, dan aku.. 3 suara. Uchiha Sasuke... 10 suara. Dan 20 suara untuk... Namikaze!"

Naruto masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian di sekolah tadi. Kejadian dimana ia terpilih menjadi Cinderella dalam drama yang akan dipentaskan saat festival sekolah nanti.

Naruto menunduk lesu. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya yang tidak mengantuk, dan menghela nafas berat.

Sebenarnya mimpi apa dia semalam?! Kenapa ia harus menjadi Cinderella didepan para guru, dan teman-temannya?! kalau begini, percuma ia menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai maid ditoko ibunya, kan?

Dan yang paling membuatnya gelisah saat ini, adalah...

Apa Sasuke sudah menyadari siapa dirinya?

Ha-ah bisa gila dia. Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang dikepalanya. Naruto dengan rambut palsu pirangnya yang sedikit curly dibagian depannya, serta pakaian maid merah marun selututnya, melangkah maju menuju kursi yang disediakan untuk pembeli, duduk disana, menaruh kepalanya diatas meja, dan membiarkan tangannya menggantung begitu saja.

Tring!

Suara bel toko tersebut berbunyi. Naruto yang saat ini seedang amat—sangat—malas, mendecih kesal.

Pemuda itu segera berdiri, dan menghampiri Sasuke yamg baru saja datang ke toko tersebut dengan gaya cool-nya.

Tatap. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tatap. Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya. Tatap. Sasuke loncat-loncat.

Tunggu! Sasuke..? APAAAA?!

"Permisi..." ucap Sasuke. Pemuda berambut emo itu melangkah masuk, lalu berdiri tepat dihadapan pemuda Namikaze yang membatu itu.

"Se-la-mat-da-tang—" ucap Naruto kaku. Bagaiman bisa pemuda Uchiha itu datang lagi kemari? memangnya ia harus membelui bunga setiap hari, apa? atau dia (Sasuke) sengaja datang kemari untuk mengejeknya (Naruto)?

Tidak! Jangan negative thinking dulu, Naruto!

Naruto meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Mau mengambil pesanan, kan?" tanya Naruto—memecah keheningan. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Hn." jawabnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis setelah yakin 'gadis' yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah Naruto.

Naruto melangkah menuju deretan rangkaian bunga yang sudah dipesan. Setelah menemukan pesanan dengan nama Uchiha, ia segera berbalik menghadap Sasuke sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Ini." Naruto memberikannya dengan segera. Ia terus menunduk tanpa berani menatap Sasuke sedikitpun. Ia takut Sasuke akan mengenalinya.

"Namikaze... Naruto." gumam Sasuke pelan namun, masih terdengar jelas oleh Naruto.

Deg!

S-Sasuke... mengenalinya? SI TEME MENGENALINYA?!

"A-a-a-a-a- pa...?"

"Namikaze Naruto, kan?" ucap Sasuke lagi.

Bagaimana ini? apa dia harus mengaku? bunuh diri? atau... dia harus mengelak? kalau mengelak, itu artinya ia adalah seorang pembohong, kan?!

Sial.

"Pesanannya kuambil." ucap Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu kemudian berdiri dari kursinya, menatap Naruto yang masih terdiam seribu jurus.

Merasa risih Sasuke menatapnya, perlahan, Naruto mengangkatkan kepalanya—menatap Sasuke. Tangannya sudah gemetaran hebat, bgitu pula kakinya. Sepertinya ia akan pingsan sekarang juga.

"HEH!" Sasuke tersenyum iblis, Naruto membelalakan matanya—tidak percaya. Sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya terjatuh, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya—pergi—nya Sasuke.

Senyuman itu... mengerikan...

Naruto membatin. Sasuke sudah mengenalinya. Mulai sekarang, hidupnya akan hancur seperti masa SMP-nya.

Hancur.

—NamiuzukageTi—

Jam setengah 8.

SMU Konohagakure sudah cukup ramai. Beberapa datang pagi untuk piket, mengambil barang berharga yang tertinggal, bahkan ada yang mengerjakan PR.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Terlihat dari kejauhan, seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik hendak membuka kenop pintu. Tangannya bergetar, terlihat juga beberapa tetes keringat di pelipisnya. Terlihat sekali ia sedang gugup. Ragu-ragu, ia membukanya dan masuk secara perlahan. Namikaze Naruto. Itulah nama pemuda yang baru masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Glekk!

Naruto menelan ludah begitu melihat teman sekelasnya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Naruto. Aku sudah dengar, lho!" ucapnya.

Astaga, Kami-sama! semoga bukan itu. Semoga bukan tentang pakaiann konyol itu!

"–kau ikut lomba lari atlethic, kan?" lanjutnya. Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi lega. Ia menghela nafas, lalu pemuda itu tersenyum dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. "Iya, haha..."

.

.

"Naruto-kun aku baru dengar pagi ini!" seru seorang gadis berambut coklat girang.

Deg!

Astaga! jangan-jangan... kumohon Kami-sama, cabut nyawaku sekarang juga.

"– kau akan menjadi pemeran utama untuk festival sekolah nanti, kan?" tanyanya. "I-iya..." jawab Naruto seadanya. Gadis itu kemudian memegang tangan Naruto. Sok mendramatisir. "Ku dengar, Naru-kun menjadi Cinderella-nya, ya? Mereka memang tidak adil! ya 'kan, Naruto-kun?" gadis itu memasang wajah cemberut dan sedikit mengguncangkan tangan Naruto manja. Seolah kesal. Ya, mungkin kesal, tapi tidak benar-benar kesal.

"I-iya..." Naruto tertawa garing. Dalam hatinya ia sungguh-sungguh merasa amat sangat lega.

Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Teman-temannya dikelas masih sama seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang aneh.

Sepertinya Teme tidak membocorkannya.

—NamiuzukageTi—

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar suara langkah di koridor kelas satu. Uchiha Sasuke dengan tingkat kepercaya dirian yang tinggi, melangkah dengan santai.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Sekolah telah usai.

Ia baru akan pulang sekarang. Sebelumnya, ia sibuk menuliskan naskah drama Cinderella—versinya. Tentu saja ia mengurangi adegan berlebihan pangeran yang akan diperankannya. Licik, memang. Siapa suruh, membiarkan Sasuke menuliskan dramanya? Itulah kekuasaannya sebagai penulis. Haha...

"Sial. Aku terlambat 15 menit." ucap seseorang dari arah depan Sasuke. Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda itu tampaik melihat arloji di tangan kirinya sambil berlari kecil melewatinya.

Deg! Deg!

Jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang, ketika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dan berjalan kearahnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Sasuke berusaha untuk berpura-pura tidak memedulikannya. Ia terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya Naruto menghadangnnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto datar. Dengan susah payah iamenyembunyikan senyumnya.

Tunggu!

Apa yang dia lakukan?

Naruto adalah cowok. Titik. Begitupula dirinya.

Naruto adalah cowok. Titik.

Naruto adalah cowok. Titik.

Naruto adalah Ukenya—heii,, apa-apaan dia? dia bukanlah seorang gay. Titik. Titik. Titik.

—NamiuzukageTi—

Kiba melangkahkan kakinya melewati gang sempit yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju rumahnya.

Shino menyebalkan.

Rutuknya. Shino, merupakan teman sekaligus, sahabat—masa kecilnya. Meninggalkan dan pulang duluan, alasannya pasti... lupa.

Hell no...?

mana ada orang yang lupa dengan sahabatnya sendiri? dasar kutu penghianat!

Awas saja nanti! kau akan kucincang-cincang lalu kuberikan hasil cincangannya ke Akamaru.

Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan Kiba saat ini. Bayangkan! sudah ke 28 kali Shino meninggalkannya dengan alasan LUPA! memangnya dia sudah tua apa? sampai pikun, begitu?

"Huh. Awas saja nan—"

Brakk!

terdengar suara barang jatuh dengan keras. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara melengking seorang wanita.

"Sudah kubilang, aku muak denganmu!" suara itu cukup keras, sehingga membuat Kiba sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara yang mendadak itu.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya pria yang merupakan lawan bicara wanita itu. "Pokoknya aku susdah muak denganmu! aku muak dengan wajahmu! jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku!" teriak sang wanita lagi. Ragu-ragu, Kiba mendekat, dan mengintip dari balik tembok. Bukan! ia hanya melihat sedikit.

Matanya terbelalak saat mengetahui bahwa pria yang diteriaki sang gadis adalah Nara Shikamaru, 2-b. Dan gadis yang berteriak adalah Sabaku Temari, 3-c.

Apa yang mereka lakukan? bertengkar, ya?

Kiba terheran-heran. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain. Apalagi urusan Nara Shikamaru. Tapi, entah apa yang menghipnotisnya, tubuhnya terasa berat untuk melangkah pergi.

Gadis itu hendak pergi namun, Shikamaru menahan lengannya."Bicaralah yang jelas!" bentaknya. Gadis berkuncir 4 itu menepis kasar tangan Shikamaru, dan melangkah pergi tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

Shikamaru melemas. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ketembok dibelakangnya."Ha-ah..." helanya. Ia kemudian menutup matanya yang mendak meneteskan air mata dengan telapak tangannya.

Pergi sebelum terlibat, ah!

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kiba, tiba-tiba saja pikiran jahat itu muncul begitu saja. Ia kemudian mengendap-endap dengan gaya pencuri.

"Wanita memang merepotkan." langkah Kiba terhenti begitu mendengar Ucapan Shikamaru. Tidak! Ia tak bisa membiarkan seseorang kesusahan. Ia harus membantunya, walau itu Shikamaru sekalipun.

—NamiuzukageTi—

"Wanita memang merepotkan." Shikamaru terduduk lemas. "Benar-benar merepotkan." ia membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. "Kenapa... wanita harus lahir?"

"Kalau tak ada wanita, kau tak akan lahir." ucap seseorang. Suaranya terdengar sangat acuh, nada bicaranya juga menunjukan ketidak ikhlasan.

Shikamaru mendongak, melihat wajah cute Kiba yang memalingkan wajahnya sambil berkomat-kamit tak jelas.

"Inuzuka?"

"Ya, memangnya siapa lagi, hah?" jawab Kiba ketus. Perlahan, senyum mengembang dibibir manis Shikamaru. "Kau datang kemari untukku?" tanyanya. Kiba menoleh, menatap Shikamaru heran.

"Ha? Apa? Kau bilang apa?" senyum lebih lebar terpampang diwajah Shikamaru. "Kau... adalah... ibu peri yang baik." ucap Shikamaru lembut.

"A-apa? I-ibu p-peri? E-enak sa—"

"Terima kasih..." Shikamaru memotong ucapan Kiba. Pemuda berambut mirip Nanas itu kemudian menggenggam tangan Kiba. Kiba terdiam. Ucapan Shikamaru entah kenapa membuatnya tersentuh. Ucapan itu begitu meresap kedalam hati Kiba. Terasa begitu hangat. "—ibu peri..." lanjut Shikamaru. Pemuda jenius itu menggenggam tangan Kiba lebih erat.

Kiba memalingkan wajahnya. Kali ini ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu malu.

Sial!

—NamiuzukageTi—

"Terima kasih, karena senpai tidak membocorkan yang kemarin." Naruto menunduk-nunduk. Saat mengatakannya. Menunjukan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak tertarik denganmu." ujar Sasuke ketus sambil melangkah pergi.

BOHONGG!

Ia bohong besar! mananya yang tidak tertarik? dari kemarin saja, ia terus membayangkan wajah Naruto. Wajah pemuda tampan nan manis itu masuh terbayang olehnya, bahkan setiap mengingatnya, jantung bungsu Uchiha itu akan selalu berdebar kencang.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus berbicara seketus itu pada Naruto? kenapa ia harus mati-matian menjaga image uchihanya? ha-ah...

"Tunggu... dulu." Naruto menahan pundak Sasuke.

Iya, benar... jangan biarkan aku pergi...

batin Sasuke yang Out Of Character. Ia sungguh bingung terhadap dirinya sendiri yang berubah hanya karena Naruto. Hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang tampan, manis, imut, jenius,—lho? Harusnya ia menjelek-jelekkan Naruto... bukan memujinya!

Ini tidak benar. Benar-benar salah.

Ia bukanlah seorang GAY!

Sasuke menoleh dengan angkuhnya. "Apa? Aku sedang terburu-bu—"

"Aku tak peduli, senpai tertarik padaku atau tidak,..." Sasuke menatap dalam Naruto saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. "—Tapi... tak bisakah senpai menjaga sikap pada orang lain, yang bahkan baru senpai kenal?" Sasuke membelalakan matanya saat mendengar dan melihat Naruto mengatakannya. Pemuda itu terpukau.

Ada sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang menariknya saat mendengarnya.

Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya ingin memonopoli pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Ia benar-benar merasa terhipnotis,

Ia tak peduli, bahwa mereka sesama jenis, ia tak peduli ia dicap sebagai seorang gay, dan ia tak peduli jika ia mencintai Namikaze Naruto.

"Hmm.." gumam Sasuke sambil mendekat, sedetik kemudian...

Chuu!

Sasuke. Mencium. Naruto. Mencium Namikaze Naruto.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, karena kemudian Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Naruto sekarang menarik, ya! Sekarang aku tertarik padamu." ujar Sasuke. Ia merasa bebas karena sudah memberanikan diri mengungkap kebenaran tantangnya yang gay—disebabkan Naruto—pada orang yang disukainya.

WHAT THE...

APA YANG SASUKE-TEME LAKUKAN PADANYA?!

TBC...

B-bagaimana? (sok gagu!)

aneh, ya? OOC, ya?

Maaf, untuk kesalahan-kesalahan yang telah author buat...

mulai besok author bakal sibuk sekolah!

mungkin ini adalah hari author bisa update cepet, maka itu, Reviewnya pleaseeee! author bakal usahain deh, biar updatenya cepet!

mohon maaf, karena author gak bisa balesin reviaw satu per satu...

tapi yang pasti... Author bertetrima kasih sekali terhadap para readers, yang udah mau baca, apalagi nge-review, nge-fav, dan nge-follow

salam, cmina-chan namiuzukage


	4. Chapter 4

Haloo minna! Maaf karena cmina update-nya lama banget.. masalahnya ceritanya belum ada, tapi sekarang udah ada, walaupun aneh dan abal. Jika ada salah mohon maaf.

ucapan terima kasih pada .12576, harukichi ajibana, Kyaaaaa next next next, TheBrownEyes'129, tsunayoshi yuzuru, Icha clalu bhgia, Mushi kara-chan, -chan, Iminthedark, Dobe siFujo, Cnara-chan namiuzukage, Me, Kirei-neko, Puja911, Himawari Wia, Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, BlackRose783, JunJuni, LemonTea07, Hitomi kouun – jiyuu, Eucallysca Putly, Euishifujoshi, 0706, heiwajima Shizaya,Yunaucii, Kazeryuu-hime, hime koyuki 099, Hanzawa Kay, Your CHOICE, Nauchi Kirika-chan, Kun-cici naru, Atarashi Mizki, dan RepublikP yang udah mau ngereview cerita abal saya. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama, atau nama anda belum tercantum disini, saya sungguh tidak sengaja. Di cerita ini author sedikit menyindir Kiba, haha... maaf ya, kalau kemarin Ooc banget. Maklum author masih belum pro seperti senpai-senpai lain.

Happy reading, minna-san!

**SEME OR UKE...?**

BY: Cmina-chan namiuzukage

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Yaoi, Ooc, gaje, dll.

Genre: Romance, humor

Rated: T

Terinspirasi dari Life+b karya Ichikawa Show-sensei (komik captured by love). Tapi amat sangat beda jauh, kok! Bahkan yang itu bukan YAOI. Haha!

Chapter 4

Enjoy it!

.

.

.

.

"Naruto sekarang menarik, ya! Sekarang aku tertarik padamu."

.

.

.

.

—Namiuzukage3—

Hari Minggu yang cerah. Tidak ada setitik pun awan yang mendung. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya, angin nampak dengan lembutnya menggoyang-goyangkan pohon-pohon, membuat mereka seolah menari-nari. Suasananya sangat hangat dan tentram, begitu meneduhkan. Namun...

CTARR! CTARR!

GLEDEK! GLEDEK!

Tidak dengan suasana hati gadis—pemuda—berambut coklat tua ini (rambut palsu). Aura suram terpancar darinya, jelas sekali gadis—pemuda—ini sedang resah. Setelah mengetahui dirinya terbebas dari ancaman ketahuan pakai baju maid oleh Sasuke, sekarang ia harus terjerat juga ke dalam kehidupan Sasuke yang merupakan seorang Gay. Entah apa yang membuatnya bernasib seperti ini. Sepertinya ia memang dikutuk.

Ditambah lagi dengan lomba yang akan di ikutinya 2 hari setelah festival. Seharusnya ia tidak menerima ajakan Guy-sensei saat itu, ia benar-benar menyesal.

Ya, ya, ya. Persetan dengan semua itu.

Tring! Bel lagi-lagi berbunyi. Gadis—ehm... pemuda itu segera merapikan rambut palsunya, kemudian tanpa bertele-tele, ia segera berdiri dengan tatapan malas—lagi. Pemuda Namikaze itu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya tanpa melirik siapa yang datang. Masih tetap dengan topeng manisnya, ia berucap.

"Selamat datang!"

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" tanya sebuah suara bariton dengan datarnya. Pemuda dengan rambut raven itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, berusaha menahan tawanya melihat wajah Naruto yang ia anggap konyol namun tetap manis itu. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali ini membuatnya merinding seketika.

J-jangan-jangan...

"Uwaaaahhhh!" Naruto terlonjak kaget, tubuhnya melompat ke belakang dan sukses membuatnya jatuh terduduk. "K-kau..." ucapnya dengan tatapan horror. Sasuke tersenyum—menyeringai. Naruto segera berdiri tegap, di tatapnya Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal sekaligus takut. Benar-benar merinding bila mengetahui orang yang berada didepannya ini adalah seorang Gay. Dan orang Gay di depannya ini telah menciumnya. Merebut first kiss-nya. Tak di ragukan lagi, atau pasti dengan sangat, pemuda Uchiha yang satu ini menyukainya.

"K-kenapa kau datang kemari, sih?!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. Meskipun telah berusaha untuk tidak bergetar, tapi pada kenyataannya, ia benar-benar merasa takut pada orang tak normal seperti Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, mata Onyx-nya memandang Sapphire Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha itu bersusah payah menahan senyumnya. Rasanya senang sekali bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku datang lagi?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ha? Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"3 hari lalu. Ingat?" Naruto memutar balik otaknya, kembali pada masa dimana ia bertemu dengan Sasuke pertama kali,

'Terima kasih. Datang lagi, ya!'

Eh?

...

Heh?

...

HAH?!

"APAAAA? Tidak mungkin!" Naruto berteriak histeris, walau sebenarnya ia lebih mirip orang stress saat ini. Namun, bagi Sasuke yang sudah menjadi makhluk gila nan Gay, Naruto tetap manis dalam keadaan apapun. Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak sabar melihat pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya mementaskan pertunjukan Cinderella.

"I-ITU 'KAN WAKTU ITU! SUDAH CEPAT PULANG SANA! HUSH! HUSH!" mendengar Naruto berteriak sekencang itu, Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya—malas. 'Kenapa sih, kau tidak jujur aja? Bilang aja kau suka sama aku' batin Sasuke narsis dan ngaco!

"Begitu ya, caramu melayani tamu?" memang benar Uchiha sejati, apa yang di ucapkan beda jauh dengan apa yang di pikirkan. Naruto membatu, matanya balas menatap Sasuke. Namikaze tunggal itu menghela nafas.

Menatap Sasuke lagi.

Menghela nafas.

Kembali menatap Sasuke.

Kemudian menghela nafas.

Kembali menatap Sasuke.

Menghela nafas.

Kembali menatap Sasuke la—

"Cukup, dobe!' titah Sasuke. Sudah cukup dengan tatapan konyol Naruto, bisa-bisa ia berdiri di sana sepanjang hari. Naruto tersadar, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya terus-menerus. Setelah melakukan aktifitas itu selama 20 menit lebih, ia kembali menatap Onyx sasuke. "Mau pesan, ya?" tanyanya polos.

Gubrakk!

Sasuke merasa ingin turun ke jurang curam yang berisikan cewek-cewek menor, sekarang juga. Bertanya dengan polosnya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, dasar Naruto! "Hn. Tentu saja!' balas Sasuke cuek. Naruto mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan. Sasuke melirik Naruto. Curi-curi pandang, selagi Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Yes, yes, sekarang ia bisa memonopoli Naruto, untung saja ia mengetahui rahasia Uke-nya ini. Hahaha.

"Nih. Kalau udah gak ada urusan, silahkan senpai pergi!" ucap Naruto sarkatik. Onyx Sasuke kembali menatap dalam Naruto. "Kenapa kau ketus, begitu?" tanyanya dengan topeng dinginnya.

"..." Naruto terdiam. Menatap cengo Sasuke. Pemuda Namikaze itu juga menaikkan alisnya. Melongo. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. baginya, ekspresi apapun yang Naruto tunjukkan, ia pasti akan menyukainya. Selalu dan selamanya.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, dobe!" seperti yang di tulis di atas, beda hati beda mulut. Itulah Uchiha Sasuke. Bersikap sok cool padahal sebenarnya kekanak-kanakan.

"Arghh!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

—Namiuzukage3—

Dengan ekspresi kosongnya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik duduk dipojokkan, meratapi nasibnya. Rambutnya yang biasanya terlihat rapi, kini amat-sangat-berantakan. Kantung matanya tebal, bibirnya pucat dan pecah-pecah. Ia tak minum selama 6 jam. Rasa hausnya kalah oleh keinginannya untuk meratapi nasib, walau ia tahu dengan pasti, sampai kapanpun ia duduk dipojokkan, ia tidak akan bisa mengubah nasibnya, tidak akan membuat Sasuke normal, tidak akan bisa membuatnya merubah peran konyolnya, tidak akan!

"Naru-chan..." panggil Kushina dari luar kamar Naruto. Naruto, pemuda yang tadi duduk dipojokkan itu merangkak menuju pintu dan merambat untuk membukanya.

Sret!

"ASTAGAAA!" Kushina terlonjak kaget, dan pingsan seketika. Minato yang tadinya sedang duduk santai diruang kerjanya, tiba-tiba berlari mendatangi Naruto dan Kushina yang pingsan. "Ada ap—" ucapannya terputus. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya , bersandar pada dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan raut wajah yang seolah-olah mengatakan Kukira-ada-apa.

"Tou-san... Kaa-san kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos. Minato menghela nafas—lagi."Jangan buat Tou-san mengatakannya, Naruto. Lebih baik kau bercermin saja." Ucapnya. Kemudian, pria paruh baya yang tetap terlihat muda dan tampan itu, berjalan pergi menuruni tangga. Sesaat kemudian ia mendengar suara teriakan.

"AAAAAAKKKHHHHH! SIAPA INI TOU-SAN? SUNGGUH MENGERIKAN!" Minato menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sungguh! Terkadang ia merasa putranya sangat bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selang beberapa menit, saat Naruto sudah membersihkan dirinya, dan Kushina sudah terbangun dari pingsannya...

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina dengan cemas. Naruto tersenyumatau lebih tepatnya nyengir. Gjara-gara dia, Kaa-san yang dia cintai pingsan, haha. "Haha... aku sedang banyak pikiran saja, kok! Kaa-san tidak perlu cemas."

Kushina menatap anak semata wayangnya maklum, di tatapnya mata Naruto yang terlihat sayu. "Ceritakan masalahmu." Ucap Kushina. Wanita cantik berambut merah panjang itu tersenyum lembut. Naruto tampak sungkan, bagaimana bisa ia menceritakan masalahnya yang menyangkut seorang Gay pada ibunya? Yang ada, Kushina malah mengejeknya, dan tertawa sampai menangis. "Ayolah... kau tak percaya pada Kaa-san, hm?" mendengar Kaa-sannya sudah berbicara seperti itu, ia menyerah. Sebelum Kaa-sannya yang 'lembut' ini marah. Kushina sama sekali tidak suka dengan apa yang namanya rahasia.

"Ada... seorang pemuda yang menciumku." Jawab Naruto singkat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang ibunya. "T-tapi, Kaa-san... aku tidak—"

"Waaaahhhh! Kau serius Naruto-chan?" pandangan Kushina berbinar-binar seketika. "Sebenarnya Kaa-san itu seorang Fujoshi, lho! Kyaaa! Kaa-san senang sekali! Sebenarnya, dulu Kaa-san ingin Minato jadian dengan sahabat baiknya dari kecil. Kalau tak salah, namanya Fugaku... tapi, karena Kaa-san terlanjur suka sama ayahmu, dan kemudian ayahmu menyatakan cinta pada Kaa-san, jadi... akhirnya Naru-chan muncul, deh! Bagaimana dengan pemuda yang menciummu? Tampan tidak? Manis tidak? Baik tidak? Pintar tidak?" ucap Kushina bertubi-tubi, Naruto bahkan tak sempat menghentikan ucapan ibunya.

"Bawa dia ke—"

"Kaa-san!" bentak Naruto. "... aku serius." Kushina terdiam, "...pemuda itu menciumku, dan berkata bahwa ia tertarik padaku."

"Ia tahu aku memakai baju maid tiap pulang sekolah, tapi ia tak membocorkannya... saat aku berterima kasih karenanya, ia malah menciumku dan berkata bahwa ia terarik padaku. Padahal ia adalah murid populer dengan banyak fansgirls, tapi... tapi... ternyata..." Naruto behenti melanjutkan. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. "...dia seorang Gay." lanjut Naruto. Hening.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Kaa-san juga serius, kok! Bawa dia kemari, ya! Sepertinya dia keren... kau Ukenya atau Semenya? Ibu mendukungmu!" Kushina menaik-naikkan alisnya—genit.

"KAAA-SAAAAAANNNNN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

—**Namiuzukage3—**

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Kiba terdiam. Memandang langit yang bertaburan seribu bintang dibalkon rumahnya.

"Ha-ah.." helanya. Pemuda Inuzuka itu menatap Akamaru yang duduk dengan manis disebelahnya. Kembali memandang langit, dan menghela nafas, lalu menatap Akamaru lagi. Itulah yang ia lakukan sejak 240 menit yang lalu. Mencoba memutar otaknya yang hitam karena pernah meledak. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Kenapa dan kenapa? Shikamaru yang tadinya cuek bebek, bisa bersikap semanis itu padanya? Apa dia sedang berhalusinasi sekarang? Ha-ah... benar-bnar membingungkan. Sejak kapan ia emikirkan Shikamaru.

"Akamaru..." panggil Kiba. Akamaru menoleh dengan wajah penasaran. Kiba mendecih dan menggigit bibirnya—kesal. Lalu...

"Huwaaaaaa! Akamaruuuu! Tolong bangunkan aku kalau ini mimpi!" dengan manja, Kiba dengan sedikit melomat, memeluk Akamaru, dan menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke wajah Akamaru yang ia anggap tampan. Merasa tidak ada respon, Kiba melepaskan pelukannya pada Akamaru dan melihatnya.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MALAM-MALAM BEGINI DILUAR, KIBAA?!" teriak Hana—kakak perempuan Kiba. "... dan kenapa pakai acara peluk-pelukkan segala?!" Hana menatap Kiba aneh, seolah-olah mengatakan 'kau-punya-hubungan-apa-dengan-Akamaru?'.

"Ti-tidak, Hana-nee! A-aku hanya curhat dengan Akamaru, kok!" saggah Kiba. Alis sang kakak saling bertaut"Kau tahu anjing tidak dapat bicara, Kiba! Jadi jujur saja... apa kau punya hubungan terlarang dengan Akamaru? Jawab dengan jujur!"

"Tidak, sungguh! Memangnya aku tak boleh curhat dengan Akamaru, apa?"

"Siapa yang bilang tidak boleh? Hanya saja... tak perlu pakai acara peluk-pelukan segala, kan? Mengaku saja!"

"Aaaaakhh! Sudah kubilang bukan begitu! Dasar perempuan pemarah, cepat tua baru tahu rasa!"

"Apaaa, kau bilang?" suara Hana berubah menjadi horror, membuat Kiba harus mengakui kalau ia sebenarnya takut pada sang kakak perkasa itu. "B-bukan apa-apa!"

Tatap. Tatap. Tatap.

"Hm... ya sudah, jangan tidur malam-malam!" ucap Hana seraya pergi meninggalkan Kiba. Kiba berani bersumpah, ia melihat seringaian jahil di wajah kakaknya itu. Apa lagi yang akan Hana lakukan kali ini?

'Mati aku.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoammm!" Naruto menguap. Semalam ia benar-benar marah pada Kushina, masa' anaknya sedang dilanda rasa kebingungan, sang ibu malah tambah memuatnya semakin pusing. Kalimat 'Ibu mendukungmu!' membuatnya merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak sebagai laki-laki.

Tidak akan. Namikaze Naruto tidak akan jatuh cinta pada seorang cowok. Apalagi Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak akan.

Tok. Tok. Tok. Kushina mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto yang terbuka, sebagai tanda kehadirannya.

"Apaa?!" jawab Naruto kesal. Kushina nyengir. "Lho, masih marah, Naru-chan? Temanmu ada yang menelpon, tuh! Sepertinya penting, dia sampai berteriak." Setelah mendengar ucapan Kushina, Naruto berjalan menuju bawah, dengan tatapan 'masih kesal'.

"Halooo?" ucapnya di telepon dengan malas.

"Na-Naruto! Ini aku, Kiba!" balas Kiba dari seberang telepon. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. "K-Kiba-senpai?" beonya. Kiba mengangguk-angguk, tentu saja Naruto tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Iya, iya... Aku butuh bantuanmu! Sekarang juga!"

"Bantuan apa, senpai?"

"Begini... dengan 'tidak sengaja' Hana-nee membolongi semua celanaku, bahkan celana yang sedang kupakai saat ini. Kumohon Naruto, datanglah kerumahku sekarang, pinjami aku celanamu."

"Baik, baik... aku akan kesana, tapi aku mau mandi dulu."

"Iya, iya, sudah sana cepat! Nanti kita terlambat." Ujar Kiba dengan tak tahu diri-nya. Masih untung mau ditolong oleh Naruto, dasar maniak anjing!

—**Namiuzukage3—**

"Hmph.." Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya. "Jangan tertawa, Naruto! Itu tidak lucu!" Kiba mendengus kesal, sambil mati-matian menahan malunya. Tadi, saat Naruto datang untuk meminjamkan celananya, ia melihat celana dalam Kiba yang bergambar Hello Kitty berwarna pink, yang terlihat jelas karena celana Kiba yang bolong. Tentu saja, Kiba lupa kalau ia memakai celana dalam yang itu.

"Hmph... huahahaha! Maaf senpai, Habisnya itu lucu sekali... hahaha!" tawa Naruto lepas. Wajah Kiba merah seperti kepiting rebus."Ck... dasar! Kau menyebalkan Naruto!" Kiba berjalan mendahului Naruto, dan berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Naruto kemudian berlari kecil untuk mengejar Kiba, tawa masih menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Maaf, senpai. Jangan mara—" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, begitu melihat Kiba berhenti. Matanya melirik ke arah yang Kiba lihat. Shikamaru berjalan menuju mereka bersama... Sasuke?

"Hoiii, Inuzuka! Hari ini jangan pulang dulu, ada latihan untuk drama nanti." Ucap Sasuke ketus. Naruto berdecak kesal, melihat Sasuke datang. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia tersenyum.

"Kau dengar, Namikaze? "sindir Sasuke. Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, dan berjalan meniggalkan Sasuke-Shikamaru-Kiba begitu saja. Namun, ucapan Sasuke membuatnya berhenti.

"Bagaimana dengan toko bungamu, Namikaze?"

"Toko bunga?" Kiba membeo. "Kau punya toko bunga, Naruto?" lanjut Kiba.

"Hn. Ia bahkan punya kostum khusus ya—" Dengan secepat kilat, Naruto berbalik, membekap mulut Sasuke—."Bukan apa-apa, senpai? aduh, sepertinya sasuke-senpai sakit... biar kubawa ke UKS!"— dan membawanya pergi setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Tentu saja Shikamaru yang jenius, tahu itu bohong—sangat jelas. Sedangkan Kiba bertanya-tanya. Sejak kapan Naruto dekat dengan Sasuke? Otaknya memang otak udang.

"Eum.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan, Inuzuka." Ucap Shikamaru. Deg! Kiba merasa dirinya akan jantungan saat itu juga.

Tidaaaaaaaaaakkkkk

Batin Kiba lebay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ditempat Sasuke dan Naruto**

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu?" bentak Naruto to the point, Sasuke menatap Naruto malas. Cantik-cantik galak, pikirnya. "Tidak ada, itu balasan karena kau tidak mendengarku tadi." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Bisakah, senpai minta maaf saja,dan anggap tak terjadi apa-apa?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku punya sifat, tidak akan meminta maaf untuk hal yang tidak kusesali." Ucapnya datar.

Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik.

"YANG BENAR SAJAA!" teriak Naruto. Membuat sasuke sedikit kaget. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Naruto. "Dari pada marah-marah begitu, lebih baik kau tersenyum, Namikaze. Kau tampak lebih manis saat tersenyum." Ucapa Sasuke dengan lembutnya. Dalam hatinya ia dag dig dug, akhirnya ia bisa mengucapkan itu juga. Naruto menatap Sasuke datar. Kemudian...

"Yang benar saja! Aku buka seorang Gay, pergi sana! Jangan dekat-dekat! Hush, hush.." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, seolah-olah ia sedang mengusir kucing . Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke arah tembok, dan menguncinya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu... jadilah seorang Gay." bisik sasuke. Naruto merinding. Yang benar saja, permainan macam apa ini?! Apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Naruto berpikir, otak encer yang ia dapatkan dari sang ayah, berputar mencari jawaban.

Baiklah. Kalau itu mau Sasuke, ia ikuti saja permainannya.

Naruto mendorong Sasuke kedinding yang lainnya dan mengunci Sasuke seperti yang Sasuke lakukan. Ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, tuan Uchiha... akan kubuat kau menjadi Uke termanis sepanjang masa." Bisiknya. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan membalikkan keadaan seperti semula, kini pemuda Uchiha itu yang mengunci Namikaze—lagi.

"Tidak, Uke-ku. Akulah yang akan menjadi Seme. Bagaimana pun, kau tidak pantas menjadi Seme." Naruto menaikkan alisnya, berani benar Sasuke menantangnya, ia tidak pernah kalah oleh siapa pun selain Kushina. Tidak pernah. "Tidak, kau tidak pantas menjadi Seme. Kau itu terlalu cantik, Sasuke." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar namanya disebut oleh Uke-nya—menurutnya—."Buktikan, kalau begitu!" balasnya. Naruto menyeringai. "Baiklah. Kita buktikan, nanti kau harus datang ke toko bungaku. Kita buktikan siapa yang pantas menjadi Seme." Tantang Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum, ia sangat suka dengan tantangan. Apalagi tantangan yang unik seperti ini.

"Hm... baiklah. Deal." Seringaian Naruto melebar, tentu saja ia akan membuat Uke-nya—menurutnya— bertekuk lutut padanya. "Hm.. sepertinya menarik, jangan menolak kalau kau kalah, sayang!" huek! Naruto hampir muntah mendengarnya. Sayang, sayang, pantatmu! Aku masih waras, tahu! Aku bukan seorang Gay, pikir Namikaze tunggal itu. Layaknya Sasuke, ia hanya tersenyum walau pun hatinya berkata demikian. Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian mencium Naruto. Naruto terkejut, ia benarbenar tidak siaga. Sial.

Tidak, ia tak boleh kalah sekarang, ia harus menjadi Seme.

Dengan kekuatan penuh, ia mendorong Sasuke hingga menyebabkan bunyi benturan yang cukup keras. Pemuda bermata Sapphire itu membalas ciuman Sasuke, dan membuat dirinya yang mendominasi sekarang. Sasuke tidak bisa apa-apa, tubuhnya solah-olah lumpuh dalam sekejap, Naruto benar-benar membuatnya tak berdaya. Tidak berniat lama-lama melakukan hal menjijikan seperti ini, Namikaze tunggal itu melepaskan ciumannya, dan menatap Sasuke yang tampak tak berdaya. Dalam hati ia tersenyum sinis. Ekspresinya saat ini mengatakan 'aku-menang-uke-ku', dan berjalan pergi begitu saja.

"Cih... aku terlalu terpesona padanya." Umpat Sasuke sambil menyeka salivanya. Pemuda bermata Onyx itu tersenyum, ia tahu Naruto hanya berpura-pura saja, tapi ia cukup senang mendapatkan ciuman tak tulus Naruto.

Akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut, sayang.

Batinnya , dengan nada yang menjijikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sedangkan di tempat Kiba dan Shikamaru.**

"M-mau bicara apa?" tanya Kiba begitu, ia dan Shikamaru sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Langsung saja..." ucapnya. Kiba menelan ludah, ia hampir tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. "...anggap kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa." Ucap Shikamaru singkat, padat, dan jelas. Kiba tak jadi tersipu, ia melongo. "Ha?" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut kembali menghela nafas. "Anggap kita tak pernah bertemu, dan kau tak melihat apapun saat itu." Ujr Shikamaru lagi. Kiba terdiam. Yang benar saja! Melupakan kenangan manis itu? Tunggu apa tadi barusan? Kenangan manis? Sepertinya dia...

"Heiii, kau dengar tidak?" Shikamaru mendengus—mulai kesal . "Hoooiiii!"

"Tidak mau..." ucap Kiba seperti anak kecil yang tidak terima dengan pernyataan Shikamaru barusan. "Ha?" ulang Shikamaru. "Aku bilang... TIDAK MAU!" ujar Kiba. Ia lalu berlari layaknya aktor pada film Bollywood India. Intinya dia berlari dengan lebaynya. Shikamaru sedikit cengo melihatnya, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Sekarang sudah jelas...

Inuzuka Kiba menyukainya, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Sekian dulu, ya! Maaf karena Chapter sebelumnya pendek.

Bagaimana ceritanya? Abal? Gaje? Aneh? Tolong sarannya. Asalkan sopan dan membangun, saya terima dengan senang hati, kok!

Chapter yang ini tidak saya pikirkan terlebih dahulu, jadi mohon maaf bila jelek... saya hanya membiarkan sang ilham mengalir begitu saja.

Makasih, buat readers yang setia membaca fic gaje saya, review kalian memberi saya kekuatan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. (dari tadi lebay banget).

Mohon Review-nya, ya! Kalau mau nge-fav dan nge-follow boleh banget,,,,, saya akan sangat-sangat berterima kasih

terima kasih sebesar-besarnya... (nunduk-nunduk)

kalau ada yang tidak di mengerti, anda bisa pm saya.

Dadahhh! (cium-cium#digampar readers)...

.

.

Salam, Cmina-chan namiuzukage.


	5. Chapter 5

Halooo, minna! Cmina update chapter 5, nih! Maaf karena banyak typo-nya di chapter 4, ucapan terima kasih buat ** .12576**, **TheBrownEyes '129**,** Vermthy, BlackRose 783, , shinji ran, Heiwajima Shizaya, Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, hanzawa kay, Kazeryuu hime, dark blue, Kirei-neko, cnara-chan namiuzukage, dan LemonTea07** yang udah me-review fic abal saya.

Nah, silahkan baca! Happy reading minna!

**SEME OR UKE?**

By: Cmina-chan Namiuzukage

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: boys love, typo,aneh, gak nyambung, gaje, author amatiran, humor garing, dll.

Genre: romance, humor.

Rated: T

Chapter 5

Enjoy it!

.

.

.

.

"C-Cinderel-la... C-cepat kau bantu kakak-kakakmu u-untuk bersiap-siap ke pesta.." teriak sang ibu tiri—Shikamaru—dengan galaknya—seharusnya begitu. "CUTT!CUT! MANA EKSPRESINYA? ULANGI !" teriak Sasuke dengan toa, ia duduk di kursi dengan gaya seorang sutradara. Shikamaru mendecih kesal, sudah susah-susah menahan malu, harus ulangi. Terkutuklah Sasuke.

"C-Cinderella! Cepat kau bantu kakak-kakakmu untuk bersiap-siap ke pesta!" ulang Shikamaru. Kali ini nada bicara dan ekspresinya sudah seperti ibu tiri sungguhan. Sungguh, ia benar-benar merasa dipermalukan. Sekarang saatnya Naruto yang masuk ke dalam panggung, dengan rambut palsu pirangnya, ia melangkah dengan anggun. Dengan senyum yang melengkung indah, bercampur dengan rasa sedih karena tidak bisa ikut ke pesta, ia berkata, "Ha'i, kaa-san... aku akan segera membantu mereka..." semua yang berada di ruang latihan terkejut, kecuali Sasuke—tentu saja. Shikamaru sendiri hanya bisa melongo. Semua menatap Naruto intens, sampai... "Ekhem..." dehem Sasuke, menyadarkan Shikamaru dan anggota OSIS yang lain—cemburu.. "Ah-eh... ce-pat! Kau ingin mereka terlambat,h-ha?"

"CUT! ULANGI LAGI!" Sasuke kembali berteriak. Shikamaru berdecak kesal, "Dasar, mendokusai... kau maunya bagaimana?" tanya pemuda Nara itu—malas. Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan, "Kau bilang 'Ha?!' saja tidak bisa, ulangi lagi!"

"Memangnya kau bisa melakukannya! Jangan hanya bicara saja, tunjukan pada kami." Yang lain mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Shikamaru. Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. Ia berjalan menuju Shikamaru dan Naruto, dan memberi tanda kepada Shikamaru untuk membiarkannya mencoba. Shikamaru segera duduk di tempat Sasuke duduk tadi, lalu melihat dengan seksama.

"Cinderella! Kemari kau! Cepat bantu kakak-kakakmu untuk datang ke pesta!" seru Sasuke tegas. Semua anggota OSIS ber'wow' ria, terkesan dengan akting Sasuke. Naruto datang dengan wajah tersenyum yang dipaksa, "Ha'i, kaa-san... aku akan melakukannya." Sebelum Naruto pergi, sasuke menahan lengannya, dan memegang dagunya kasar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendesis, "Kau tak berniat untuk pergi ke pesta diam-diam, bukan? Hm?"

Sial. Wajahnya terlalu dekat.

Batin Naruto. Dengan bantuan otak encernya, ia menunduk—bersujud, memegang kaki sang ibu dan berpura-pura menangis, "Kenapa kaa-san berkata demikian? Hiks, aku tidak akan datang kalau kaa-san bilang tidak.. hiks.." Sasuke tersenyum, improvisasi yang bagus. Kalau begitu, ia juga tidak akan kalah. Ia menunduk, mengangkat wajah Naruto dan menatapnya tajam, seolah penuh benci. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi anak penurut seperti ini, Cinderella?" sial! Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan?

"Mereke hebat, ya!" ucap Deidara takjub. Sasori mengangguk-angguk. "... terlalu hebat, sampai-sampai mereka terbawa emosi, dan melenceng dari cerita." Sambung Neji. Kiba mengangguk-angguk sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Aku mengerti. " ucapnya mantap. Sasori, Neji, dan Deidara terperangah, tumben-tumbenan Kiba cepat tanggap. "... Jadi, saat ini mereka sedang terbawa emosi dan bertengkar, ya? Jangan sampai ada perkelahian..." lanjut Kiba. Neji, Sasori, Deidara, melongo, "Kita biarkan saja..." bisik mereka serempak. Kembali ke Naruto dan Sasuke...

"Maafkan aku, ibu! aku tidak pernah berniat begitu, mohon maafkan aku!" Naruto kembali bersujud, kali ini ia tidak memegang kaki Sasuke. Ia tetap mempertahankan posisinya meskipun Sasuke sudah menariknya—tidak secara mencolok— untuk menatapnya. "Aku tidak percaya padamu!" kata-kata Sasuke penuh penekanan, sedikit ngotot untuk membuat pemuda Namikaze itu menatapnya. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, ia terus bersujud, menutup kepala dengan kedua lengannya, sambil berpura-pura menangis. Intinya, kedua makhluk itu ngotot.

"Cinderella... banguuuunn! C-cepat bantu kakak-kakakmu!"

"Iyaaa! S-sebentar! Aku sakit pe-erut!"

"Pem-bo-hong! A-yo ber-diriiiii!"

"Aku t-tidak booo-hooong, ibuuu!"

"Banguu-un! Cepat banguunnn!"

"Tidaaaakkk! Nantiii sajaaa!" dan begitulah. Latihan drama itu memakan waktu sekitar 3 jam, tepat saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Naruto berjalan berdua dengan Sasuke menuju rumahnya. Sesuai janji, mereka akan berlomba untuk mendapatkan posisi seme. Saling menjatuhkan, ya? Tidak buruk, pikir Naruto. Ya, baginya menjatuhkan Sasuke bukan hal yang buruk. Bukan berarti ia adalah orang yang suka menjatuhkan orang, tapi... Sasuke memang harus dijatuhkan. Hwahahaha—

"Naruto!" panggil Lee. Naruto menghela napasnya, apalagi yang akan dilakukan pemuda beralis tebal ini?

"Ada apa, Lee-senpai?" tanya Naruto sambil memaksakan senyum. Lee balas tersenyum, menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya yang selalu bersinar. "Ayo latihan! Sebentar lagi kau akan lomba, kan?"

"Ah, iya! Maaf ya, Sasuke... sepertinya hari ini aku tak bisa."

"Harus!" jawab Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke datar. "Tidak jadi..." ucapnya.

"Harus! Harus jadi."

"Tidak! Sekali tidak, ya tidak!"

"Sekali harus, ya harus."

"Aku tidak bisa! Kau sudah dengar barusan, kan? Aku harus lati—"

"Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang." Potong Sasuke. Ia kemudian berjalan begitu saja menuju gerbang. Meninggalkan Naruto yang memasang wajah terpukul. Bagaiamana bisa, ada orang yang suka seenaknya seperti Sasuke? Ha-ah.. Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri, tanda bahwa ia sedang frustasi.

"Anu, Naruto... jadi tidak?"

.

.

.

"Bersiap..." Naruto berjongkok, bersiap-siap menunggu aba-aba dari Guy. "... Sedia..." pemuda Namikaze itu mengangkat pantatnya. "... mulai!" ucap Guy tiba-tiba.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Naruto langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Memutari lapangan luas berbentuk lingkaran itu dengan sangat cepat.

"4, 25 detik! Kau luar biasa Naruto! Pertahankan prestasimu." Ujar Guy bangga. Naruto ikut tersenyum bangga, ia sendiri tak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa berlari secepat itu di lapangan yang luas ini.

"Arigatou, Sensei... ah.." hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur kota itu. Pada awalnya hanya hujan kecil namun, sesaat kemudian hujan besar turun secara mendadak. Naruto, Guy, dan Lee segera berteduh di teras. Memeras baju mereka sendiri yang basah akibat hujan deras itu. Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil, tapi apa itu? entahlah... lebih baik ia segera ganti baju dan pulang.

"Aku ganti baju dulu ya, sensei! Sudah boleh pulang, kan?" tanya Naruto meminta kepastian. Guy tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan jempolnya pada Naruto. "Besok kita latihan lagi ya, Naruto-kun!"

"Ha'i, sensei!" setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto segera berlari menuju ruang ganti dan mengganti bajunya yang basah, dengan baju olahraga cadangannya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan. Tapi apa? Batinnya terus bertanya-tanya. Kemudian, matanya menatap sebuah payung berwarna biru donker di lemarinya, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Sasuke!

.

.

.

.

"Hah.. dasar dobe! Lama sekali, sih!" gerutu Sasuke. Pemuda itu melihat dari satu direksi ke direksi lainnya. Nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pemuda itu. Sial! Dingin sekali! Umpatnya dalam hati. Entah pemuda emo itu bodoh atau apa, sedari tadi ia terus berdiri di sana meskipun hujan datang dengan derasnya. Apa mungkin, ia terus berdiri di sana karena harga dirinya yang tinggi?

"Sasuke!" panggilan dari Naruto sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut. Ia langsung menegapkan dirinya yang awalnya memeluk dirinya sendiri karena kedinginan. Naruto dengan cepat langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke sambil membawa payung berwarna biru donker yang selalu ada di lemarinya.

BUAK! Naruto memukul Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti, sambil mencoba bangkit berdiri.

"DASAR BODOH! KAU SEHARUSNYA PULANG SAJA! JANGAN MENUNGGUKU! DAN... KAU SUDAH TAHU INI HUJAN TAPI KENAPA KAU TERUS BERDIAM DIRI DI SINI?!" teriak Naruto. Amarahnya memuncak. Ia tak lagi menghiraukan tubuhnya yang akhirnya basah lagi karena hujan. Ia sungguh tak sanggup membiarkan seseorang sakit karena kehujanan. Ia tak akan membiarkan seseorang meninggal karenanya lagi. Lagi? Ya, ia memang pernah membuat seseorang meninggal. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis kecil itu adalah teman masa kecilnya, mereka selalu bermain setiap hari. Hingga... gadis itu meninggal karenanya.

Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke kembali ke tanah. "KENAPA?! JANGAN DIAM SAJA!" teriaknya lagi. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang memegang kerahnya dengan kasar secara halus.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanyanya lembut. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke direksi lain, tak berani menatap onyx Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. Memeluk tubuh Naruto, memberinya kehangatan. "Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyanya lembut. Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, tapi Sasuke menahannya, "Lepaskan! Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?"

"Biarkan! Memangnya kenapa kalau ada yang melihat? Itu bukan masalah besar!"

"Tentu saja itu masalah besar! Kalau ada yang meli—"

"Sstt... Tidak usah pikirkan hal itu, Naruto... " bisik Sasuke. ".. tenangkan dirimu..." sambungnya. Entah sadar atau tidak, Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak pemuda itu. "Aku.. gara-gara aku... Hinata-chan meninggal..." ucap Naruto lirih.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Naruto. Hanya saja...

"Gara-gara aku, Hinata-chan meninggal..."

Flashback: on.

12 tahun yang lalu.

Sore itu, hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Tidak ada yang dapat dilhat oleh anak lelaki itu dari jendela. Wajahnya tampak cemberut, menandakan ia tak suka dengan cuaca ini. Hujan. Naruto benci hujan. Karena di saat hujan, hawa di sekitarnya pasti akan dingin. Karena di saat hujan turun, ia tidak akan bisa melihat keluar jendela untuk sekedar menatap langit-langit. Dan karena di saat hujan turun, ia tak bisa bermain dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Kekasihnya. Memang lucu, anak sekecil itu sudah main pacar-pacaran. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sekali suka tetap suka. Itulah yang Naruto katakan pada tou-san, dan kaa-sannya.

"Yah... hujan lagi..." gerutunya dengan suara yang imut. Ia menempelkan keningnya pada kaca jendela, "Kangen Hinata-chan..." ujarnya. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, ia berniat menyelinap diam-diam ke rumah Hinata dan mengajaknya main ke taman. Padahal ia tahu dengan pasti, Hinata mempunyai penyakit paru-paru basah.

"Hina-chan... main ke taman, yuk!" ajaknya setelah berhasil menyelinap ke kamar Hinata. Rumah keduanya memang hanya berbeda 1 blok, jadi Naruto dapat dengan mudah mendatangi Hinata kapan pun ia mau.

"T-tapi Naru-kun, masih hujan..." ujar Hinata malu-malu. Ia benar-benar tak menduga bahwa Naruto akan masuk ke kamarnya begini.

"Tapi... aku bosen dirumah terus! Ayo main Hina-chan! Please! Naru janji bakal jagain Hinata-chan, deh!" pinta Naruto. Hinata tampak menimang-nimang, kemudian gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Horeee! Ayo Hinata-chan!"

Kedua anak itu berlari menuju taman tanpa memedulikan hujan deras yang turun. Mereka bermain di taman sekitar 20 menit, dan setelah itu...

"HINATA-CHAAAAANNN!"

Flashback: Off.

"Setelah itu, Hinata-chan demam tinggi, dan akhirnya ia meninggal 2 hari setelahnya..." ucap Naruto lirih. Sasuke menatap sendu hujan yang sudah reda itu. "Seharusnya aku tidak—"

"Itu bukan salahmu, Naruto!" potong Sasuke. Naruto mendorong Sasuke, menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sas—"

"Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu ataupun Hinata!" ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak. "Kalau begitu... biarkan aku mengenalmu lebih jauh..." Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar suara lembut Sasuke.

"Itu bukan salahmu! Lagipula, kalau dia tak meninggal..." ucapan Sasuke menggantung. Ia menarik napas perlahan, kemudian menghembuskannya, "... kau tidak akan pernah menjadi miliku..." ujarnya setengah berbisik. Hening sesaat. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Sampai akhirnya,

"Hahahaha..." tawa Naruto. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menehan tawanya, menarik napas sejenak dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Tidak... hanya saja... kau lucu." Ucapan itu membuat wajah Sasuke merah padam. Setengah malu, dan setengah tersipu.

"Sudahlah... ayo pulang! Apa masih ingin berlomba?" tanya Naruto.

"Yaa... kecuali kau mau jadi uke-ku!"

"Hah?! Tidak akan Uchiha Sasuke teme! tidak! Kalau begitu, lombanya masih tetap akan diadakan!"

"Ya,ya,ya, terserah kau, dobe!"

.

.

.

Kedua pemuda tampan itu berjalan kaki menuju rumah Naruto. Untung saja rumah Naruto dengan SMU Konoha tidak begitu jauh. Di tengah perjalanan, Sasuke terus merasa bimbang,

Kira-kira apa tantangannya, ya?

Batin Sasuke. Jujur saja, ia sedikit merasa gugup dengan tantangannya. Bagaimana kalau ia kalah dan menjadi uke? Rasanya pasti sakit sekali, kan? Atau... bagiamana kalau ia kalah, dan Naruto tidak mau berpacaran dengannya karena mengaku masih normal? Tidaakkkk! Itu lebih parah.

"Sudah sampai!" ucapan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sambil tersenyum iblis, Naruto berjalan memasuki tokonya. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu rumahnya—toko bunga MiKuNa berada di bagian depan rumah Naruto—, ia berbalik menatap Sasuke, "Kau! Masuklah dulu!" titahnya. Sasuke tersenyum. Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri, ia membuka pintu rumah Naruto, dan masuk begitu saja.

Dilihatnya, seorang wanita cantik berambut merah dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto, berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat wanita itu melangkah ke arahnya dengan tatapan horror.

"Narutooo! Sudah berapa kali aku menyuruhmu untuk mengucapkan salam, hah?!" tanya Kushina sambil menjewer kedua telinga Naruto. Bukan Sasuke yang diincar oleh wanita cantik itu, melainkan Naruto—putra semata wayangnya. "Aw, aw, i-ya k-kaa-san! Okaeri!" jawab Naruto terbata. Kushina menarik telinga Naruto ke bawah, agar pemuda Namikaze itu melepas sepatunya. "Yang benar, tadaima... Naru-chan!" ucap Kushina lagi. Naruto meringis. Jeweran Kushina semakin kuat saja.

"Oh... ada tamu, ya? Namamu si—" ucapan Kushina terhenti, tatkala ia melihat Sasuke yang belum melepas sepatunya. Apalagi sepatu pemuda berambut emo itu penuh dengan lumpur. Menyadari tatapan ganas Kushina, Sasuke melirik ke arah sepetu yang di kenakannya. Mati aku!, batin Sasuke.

—Cmina-chan Namiuzukage—

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Kushina sambil menatap kedua pemuda di depannya yang saat ini sudah tampak rapi setelah mandi. "Biasa saja!" ujar Naruto sedikit ketus. Kushina hanya nyengir mendapati anaknya sedang marah padanya. Sudah biasa!

"Hehe... kenapa marah, Naru-chan? Masa' begitu saja marah? Ya 'kan, Sasu-chan?" ujar Kushina sambil meminta persetujuan dari Sasuke. Sasuke menaruh mangkuk berisikan nasi-nya di atas meja, kemudian tersenyum manis menatap Kushina.

"Iya, kaa-san! Naru-chan terlalu sensitif." Ujar Sasuke sok manis. Mengambil kesempatan agar Kushina menerimanya sebagai menantu.

Kaa-san? Sejak kapan Kushina menjadi ibunya?

Batin Naruto ilfeel. Ia menatap sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Apa maksudmu dengan panggilan itu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja... aku merasa Kushina-baasan sudah seperti almarhum ibuku yang meninggal saat aku kecil. Tidak apa aku memanggilmu dengan kaa-san, kan?" tanya Sasuke sok imut. Ia meneteskan air matanya, berlagak sok sedih. "Iya... tidak apa kok, Sasu-chan! Kau mirip perempuan, ya!"

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"Hwahahahhah! Sasu-uke-chan! Memang pantas sekali kau menjadi uke! Wahahah!" Naruto tertawa lepas. Tak menyadari alis sasuke yang sudah berkedut, menahan marah. "Ekhem... kaa-san! Apa kaa-san tahu, di sekolah aku berperan sebagai pangeran dalam drama nanti, dan Naru-chan yang menjadi putrinya." Ucap Sasuke.

Jleb! Seakan-akan ada sebuah panah yang menusuk kepalanya. Beraninya Uchiha itu... sial! Akan akau balas kau!, batin Naruto—kesal.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasu-kun? Naru-chan cantik, kan?" panggilan Kushina pada Sasuke berubah. Ini menandakan, bahwa Sasukelah yang memimpin."Hm.. sangat cantik sampai-sampa—"

"Sasu-chan iri padaku. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan itu tadi." Bagus. Naruto sudah mulai berbohong rupanya.

"Benarkah, Naru-kun? Apa Sasu-chan bilang begitu?"

"Iya/tidak!" ujar Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan. Kushina menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Mana yang benar?"

"Tentu saja aku!" jawab mereka serempak. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan sengit.

"Percayalah kaa-san, dia mengatakan itu!"

"Tidak, kaa-san! Aku tak pernah mengatakan hal senista itu!"

"Bohong!"

"Naruke yang bohong!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan Naruke, Sas-Uke?"

"Maksudku... kau adalah ukenya, Naruke!"

"Tidak! Dasar uke!"

"Kau yang uke!"

PRANGG! Kushina menjatuhkan piring kaca berwarna putih itu untuk menghentikan percekcokan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sontak, Naruto terdiam. Sedangkan, Sasuke yang tidak tahu Kushina sudah marah, masih terus mengoceh.

"Kau akan menjadi Uke-ku, Naru-cha—"

Buakkk! Kushina memukul kepala Sasuke. Membuat pemuda bernata onyx itu tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Naruto menahan tawanya, namun, tawa itu berhenti ketika Kushina bersuara.

"Satu point untuk Sasuke! Sifatnya pemberani... cocok sebagai seme..." ucap Kushina seenak jidat lebar Sakura. Sasuke langsung sumringah, dan Naruto langsung terkejut setengah mati. "A-apa b-bagaimana b-bisa? Ini tidak adillll!"

"Baiklah... tantangan kedua, memasak!" Kushina tak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto, ia langsung mengumumkan dibukanya tantangan ke dua.

Me-memasak?

Sasuke langsung membatu. Bagaimana mungkin, ia yang setiap harinya hanya makan masakan koki bisa memasak?

'Hm... mudah sekali! Sepertinya si tema tidak bisa memasak. Lihat saja wajahnya yang langsung shock begitu mendengar tantangan kedua adalah memasak. Yosh! Aku pasti menang!' Naruto membatin. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia dan Sasuke sudah berada di dapur dengan celemek berwarna merah muda yang menempel di badan keduanya.

"Bersiap? Mulai!"

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

Fuah! Terima kasih telah membaca. Maaf klo ada bagian yang jelek(semuanya), abal, gaje, dan gak jelas, saya udah berusaha mebuatnya.

Minta kritik dan saran yang membangun, ya!

Jangan lupa untuk review, atau mungkin ada yang mau nge-follow dan nge-fav?

Dadah!

Salam,

Cmina-chan namiuzukage


End file.
